Sakura's Alice
by HT2000
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a world famous blogger. Natsume Hyuuga is a famous rockstar. When their worlds crash together drama erupts. Will they be able to survive each others company. Inspired by Girl Online.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan Pov

 _Wednesday fourth of September_

 _Life as we know it is ending. Today in history instead of learning about wars we actually sat through the whole 1 hour talking about the history of some stupid rockstar whose name I can't even remember. Apparently he's our age but has achieved so much, that's what the school gets for hiring a 21 year old woman to be our history teacher._

 _I don't really understand what all the hype is about this so called rockstar. What surprises me even more is that I'll be seeing him live in concert tonight. I have to take pictures for the school newspaper. Thank god I don't have to write about it. Here are some rules that you need to follow if you like me are dragged into one of these incredulous situations._

 _Rule 1 bring your phone so you can plug in your ear phones and listen to something you like_

 _Rule 2 bring a book so you can actually do something and not die of boredom_

 _Anyone think they can help me bust out of this hell hole of a concert ?_

 _Sakuras Alice going offline xoxo_

I shut my computer and gave out a dramatic sigh. It was so stupid that a person who could sing was so famous. I heard the Bing of my Laptop and looked too see a comment on my latest blog.

I really can't believe that you learnt about a rockstar in history :') . Anyway, Just a question but is this so called rockstar Natsume Hyuuga - neko Keko

Right on the money. I am seeing Natsume today. Maybe we'll see each other there - Sakuaras Alice

Maybe ;) - neko Keko

I giggled and shut my computer. I'd been talking to this neko Keko for a couple of months and he never ceased to put a smile on my face. Maybe seeing this Natsume wouldn't be so bad.

I decided to bring crash by Lisa Mcmann and brought my phone. At the festival I ran to the Howalon store and bought three boxes. I was ready for anything now. I glared at anyone who even caught my eye, I had spent a good two years practicing my glare and cold shoulder. I could scare off anyone. Just then the whole crowd scram in glee as natsume's band came out and played one of their signature songs.

I took a few pictures then plugged in my headphones and started to read my book. Outside my little world natsume's band was singing English love affair ( actually by 5sos so all credits to them). I was listening to longer than a lifetime by Sanctus reel. It was only when a song finished and I was laughing out loud at a part of the book where I felt the crowd was silent. I looked up to thousands of stares in my direction. Maybe they were staring at someone behind me.

" hey you, girl who's not watching us perform, come on stage" Natsume said

I stared at him like he was crazy. Just then the crowd pushed me towards the front of the stage.

" ow " I winced when some jealous fangirl kneed me in the elbow. I was finally at the front of the stage. I felt strong muscular arms pull me up. I was on stage, thousands of people were looking at me. I was beyond scared.

" what's your name" Natsume asked with the microphone pointed towards me

" i don't have to tell you" I retorted

" is there a reason why you weren't watching us perform? Was your book that interesting" a band member asked.

" it was very interesting actually and I just don't happen to love your music" I said glaring at Natsume. He was still holding the middle of arms and it was very uncomfortable. I felt the glares of the fangirls and shuddered.

" if you don't like our music that much, how about you sing us something more to your taste" Natsume said with his eyebrows raised.

I didn't want to lose this fight so I nodded slowly ignoring my nervousness.

" sure thing " I said

I grabbed the microphone from his hand and sang

(All rights to Taylor swift)

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

I took a deep breath and looked up. The lights were flashing everywhere, I felt like I was going blind. I ran off the stage and ran outside. I took a few deep breaths then walked to the station and caught the train home. It was only then I realised that the main singer of Crimson Stone had stolen my phone.

" shit" I thought

Natsume Pov

I never asked to be a rockstar. I had started singing on YouTube when I was thirteen so I could whoo a girl I had liked at the time. I didn't realise I was a good singer till my first song got 300 million views in a few months. I was an instant rockstar. I started dating girls and dumping them just as quickly. I was bored. The girl I liked dated me for two weeks till I grew sick of her constant whining. What annoyed me the most is that some stupid girl who wrote a better than average blog hated me. Why would someone hate me. I had talked to her through her blog a couple of times and she made me laugh which as many people know , is hard to do. I went by the name neko Keko. I was really annoyed when I shut of my laptop after talking to her, persona my manager made us practice like for 6 hours and he wouldn't even let me have a 20 minute break. I was a rockstar, a God. I was thoroughly pissed so during the performance when I scanned the audience for my sister who was having a date with her boyfriend my eyes fell on some random ugly girl who wasn't even watching my performance. That pissed me off so much. I quietly murmured to Ruka

" look at that stupid girl, she's not even watching us perform"

" not everyone has to like us" Ruka said.

" tsk" I said .

I made everyone look at her and watched in complete silence as she read her book and laughed. When she looked up her expression was priceless. By God was she ugly. She had zits and pimples all over her face and she wore braces in a neon colour.I made her come on stage so I could take a look at her. She was dressed head for toe in black. It was disgusting. She was glaring at me like I did something unimaginable. I told her to sing and she agreed. I was surprised. I got ready to take the microphone back but then she sang. Her voice was so pure and angelic. It was beautiful. The moment she finished her song she ran off the stage. I looked down at my hands and saw her phone and smirked.

Mikan Pov

"How on earth do I get my phone back" I said pacing the floor.

It had been like this for 3 days. I needed my phone back, it had all my contacts and my pictures of the concert and also my blog! If that Natsume Baka opened my phone and saw that, he would know that I was Sakura's Alice. I had been so careful, only writing about things most girls experience. I didn't know why people found it so interesting but it worked. I had millions of readers and I knew if they knew who I was in real life and how I looked they would probably all stop reading.

I then came up with an ingenious idea. As I walked to the train station I felt the smile on my face getting bigger and bigger.

I headed to Hyuuga cooperation and walked inside.

" hello, I've got an meeting with Mr Hyuuga" I said

" name"

" Mikan Yukihara"

" go right ahead ms Yukihara"

I walked towards the door and went through. I giggled. The yukihara's were a famous company. There was Yuka, Izumi and youichi Yukihara. They apparently also had a daughter whose name was Mikan but only a select handful knew she was kidnapped when she 6 years old. I only knew this because someone commented about it on my blog. Once I got inside I spent a good twenty minutes trying to find the dressing room. Once I was inside I ransacked the place. Every chair, table, cupboard and even tv was checked. I was busy looking under the sofa when I head the door open. I gulped and turned around too Natsume and his four band mates.

" who the fuck are you" he said pointing at me

I thought quickly then came up with a good idea

" omg, Natsume you're so cute and I love you so much. Please marry me, I came into your dressing room so i could give you my handmade cupcakes" I said trying to hug him.

" get off me hag" he said while I winced. I giggled nervously and a flash of recognition passed through his face.

" you're that girl from last week" he said

" what girl" I whimpered " are you cheating on me"

He glared " the girl whose phone I have" showing me my phone

" you are cheating on me" I said crying

" shut up hag " he said.

I took this moment to steal my phone from his hands and then I ran. I ran past the band and shouted victoriously. I was about to run down the stairs when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me and carry me back to the dressing room.

" I'll sue you sexual harassment" I said screaming thrashing around.

" shut up" he said covering my mouth with one of his hands

I bit him

" oww you bitch" he said letting go off my mouth.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

He pushed me against the wall with both of hands his trapping me

I was facing him and he to me. I stared into his Crimson orbs. I knew for a fact he couldn't see my eyes. He was preoccupied staring at something on my face. I grinned maliciously and opened my mouth to scream.

" no you don't" he whispered and then pressed his lips to mine. I was shocked, numb. I felt a small electric sock pass through me. His lips tasted like heaven and I just wanted to give in to his touch. He continued kissing me and then I finally regained my senses. I pushed him off me and glared at him

'' that was my first kiss dickhead" I said then ran outside.

He pulled me back into the dressing room.

" well now little miss phone stealer. I'm going to sue you for breaking and entering. How's that" he asked me

I gulped and looked at Natsume who was smirking.

" umm great rockstar god Natsume Hyuuga, please don't sue me. I just wanted my phone back." I said.

" fat chance Baka" he said

" pretty please" I said

" tell me your name and I won't sue you"

" Mikan Sakura" I said

" okay now Mikan Sakura you have to go on a date with me "

I looked at him, was he crazy.

"Fine" I hissed and I walked outside with my dignity intact and then went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday 8th of September

 _Revenge_

 _Revenge is a dish best served cold. I had lost something valuable to me and went to get it back. Let's just say it didn't work out. I am now going on my first ever date with a dickhead. And I also had my first kiss stolen by a dick head. Let's just say my revenge is going to be very sweet._

 _Sakura's Alice going offline xoxo_

That's priceless. Lemme guess this dickhead was Natsume Hyuuga - neko Keko

Omg how did you know - Sakura's Alice

Lucky guess - neko Keko

I mean how did you know. really? - Sakura's Alice

I saw you at the concert. You were definitely the girl who had to go up on stage and sing. I saw him looking through your phone after the concert - neko Keko

I sighed once again and closed the screen. Not that I would tell anyone but I think I might be developing a crush on this neko Keko. Hopefully he's not a pedophile or a creep. The date was this evening and I had to plan my revenge. That dickhead had wronged me in so many ways and all I wanted now was to get my own way. I had the perfect plan. At exactly 6 pm I walked outside. I waited on the curb for Natsume to pick me up. He looked at me astonished and I grinned internally. Outside I did what I would normally do. I became shy and didn't try to talk to him at all. This date had turned into a group date. It was so weird, I noticed like all the popular kids from my school. Ruka was with Hotaru, Tsubasa was with Misaki, Koko was with sumire. Anna and nonoko were together and I was with Natsume of course..

You're probably all wondering what I look like. I was wearing black leggings and a black hoody, as per usual my face was covered in zits and pimples and my bangs covered my face. I could tell everyone was surprised as to why Natsume had such an ugly date and I smiled even more to show off my braces and crooked teeth. I didn't talk to anyone but I made sure that I looked desperate to fit in instead of giving anyone the cold shoulder. When we were eating dinner, Ruka said something hilarious to which I pretended to laugh so much that I dropped my glass of water on Natsume.

" bitch" he hissed .

" sorry Natsume" I said pouting

" only my friends can call me Natsume" he hissed.

I shut my mouth. I was a bit scared of his tone and I didn't want to push it. Dinner followed that way till we went to the park. I made sure to make a fool of myself by asking sumire if she had had plastic surgery. She called me an ugly bitch and a disgrace. I winced but told her sorry really dramatically. All in all this date was a disaster for natsume and his popular gang but for me it was the biggest success of my life.

.

Natsume Pov

Yesterday's date was horrendous. That girl Mikan showed up looking like a sloth. I didn't understand how I even asked her out on a date. When she threw water on me it was the last straw.

"only my friends can call me Natsume" I hissed

She looked scared. I didn't understand why but I immediately regretted. She was extremely ugly and I don't know why that pissed me off. I left the date in a bad mood.

Mikan Pov

I was reading the comments on my latest blog and my eyes traced over one from a girl naked coolcaT

I'm so sorry about your friend whoever he was. I read your blog a lot and I've grown really fond of you. It's like I know you but I don't. To be honest I think I know who you are. I'm in your class, I only realised when you talked about history. we could be real friends :)) - coolcaT

It would be so nice to meet you, you seem awesome. How about lunch tomorrow table seven :) - Sakura's Alice

Definitely ;) - coolcaT

I was excited to see who this fan was. I know that lots of people from school read my blog because they talk about me as if I was a god. I couldn't help but feel nervous at the prospect of making a friend.

The next day started horribly. I had to skate to school in the rain and when I got to class right at the bell I still got marked late. Curse early teachers. Halfway through the lesson narumi sensei came in stating that we have two new students and obviously their names were Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. Apparently their shooting a music video so they have to take shots of them at a school or something like that. To make matters worse narumi made me natsume's partner. I didn't even bother looking at him because I felt his glare the whole time. Why did he hate me so much, he's the one who asked me out on a date. I practically ran out of the classroom when the lunch bell rang. I felt Natsume follow me so I quickly told him where the cafeteria was and how to get to the cool table. I looked around and saw a girl sitting alone at table ten. I walked up to her slowly then tapped her shoulders.

" I knew it" she exclaimed

I giggled. We sat

down and introduced ourselves

" I'm nobara" she said.

Nobara was quite averagely pretty unlike me. She didn't have any friends like me. I couldn't help but giggle when I realised we were loner buddies. Nobara was really funny. She would joke around about how Sumire probably worked as a prostitute when she wasn't getting plastic surgery. I laughed extremely hard at that. We had similar interests. I was busy talking about how I want to go to America as we walked back to our lockers which coincidentally was really near mine.


End file.
